Лише разом
Лише разом ( ) — четверта пісня сьомого сезону «My Little Pony: Дружба — це диво» в чотирнадцятому епізоді «Слава і невдача». У цій пісні головні персонажі співають натовпу невдоволених читачів щоденника дружби про те, що вони не ідеальні та що роблять їх унікальними саме їхні вади. Текст thumb|300px|"І хоча в нас є і вади, Але є й потенціал". Українська версія = :Спаркл ::Я не кажу, що найкраща: ::Помилки мої ось тут. ::І ніхто з нас так не каже, ::Та чомусь нас такими звуть. ::В недоліках особливість, ::Наша сила і наш дух. ::Недоліки нас зв'язали ::І зовсім не зіпсували. :шістка ::Лише разом ::Ми станем кращі, ::І хоча в нас є і вади, ::Але є й потенціал. ::Так, стань за приклад — ::Ми його візьмем. ::Підрахуй всі мінуси, ::Запиши і на плюси перетвори! :Деш ::Подейкують, я крута: ::Его розміром з кита. ::Меж нахабності моїй немає, ::То і програш мене не лякає. :Реріті ::Я королева драми, ::До міри королю. :Еплджек ::А я надміру чесна, ::І догодити кожному люблю. :шістка ::Лише разом ::Ми станем кращі, ::І хоча в нас є і вади, ::Але є й потенціал. ::Так, стань за приклад — ::Ми його візьмем. ::Підрахуй всі мінуси, ::Запиши і на плюси перетвори! :Пай ::Смішною мене називають ::І нещирою теж. ::Може, жартів моїх занадто, ::Але щастю немає меж! :Флаттершай ::Не одразу змогла я розкритися, ::З мушлі своєї звільнитися. :Спаркл ::Нема ідеальних поні, ::І серед нас немає теж, бо :шістка ::Лише разом ::Ми станем кращі, ::І хоча в нас є і вади, ::Але є й потенціал. ::Так, стань за приклад — ::Ми його візьмем. ::Підрахуй всі мінуси, (Пінкі Пай: Мінуси) ::Запиши і на плюси перетвори! |-| Оригінальна версія= :Спаркл ::I never claimed to be perfect ::My mistakes are all written in ink ::None of us claimed to be perfect ::And it's sad if that's what you all think ::Our flaws helped to make us special ::They bond us and keep us strong ::Our flaws are what brought us together ::So stop actin' like somethin's wrong :шістка ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you :Деш ::They say I'm a big shot ::That my ego's the size of a whale ::My confidence comes off as cocky ::But it gives me the courage to fail :Реріті ::Sure, I can be a drama queen ::A bit stuck-up, it's true :Еплджек ::And I can be too eager to please ::There's such thing as bein' too honest, too, 'cause :шістка ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you :Пай ::Ponies think I'm all bubbles and laughter ::That I don't seem sincere ::I might joke around a little too much ::But I'm just so happy you're here :Флаттершай ::It took me a while to be confident ::To really come out of my shell :Спаркл ::But nopony has to be perfect ::By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah :шістка ::We're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::We've got dents and we've got quirks ::But it's our flaws that make us work ::Yeah, we're not flawless ::We're a work in progress ::So tell me what flaws you got, too (Пінкі Пай: You got, too) ::'Cause I still like what's flawed about you en:Flawless ru:Не идеальны es:Imperfectas